


Broken Past and Altered Present

by Silent_Observer_of_time



Series: Demons, Magic, Adventure and Shenanigans [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Addiction, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Angst, Bad Parenting, Brotherly Love, Childhood Memories, Dark Sans, Demon!Sans - Freeform, Escape, Gang Rape, Innocent Papyrus, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Relationship Issues, Sans Has Issues, Sans Needs A Hug, Sex, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, W. D. Gaster Being An Asshole, Young Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Observer_of_time/pseuds/Silent_Observer_of_time
Summary: Prince of Darkness? Hah. He's more like a disgrace, good-for-nothing heir that the Demon Lord uses as a rag doll. He doesn't know why he keeps surviving wait- It's because he has use to his father yet he knows it won't be long before he too is discarded - Thrown to be used by thousands of Demons in the lower realms of the Underground.More than a 1000 years passed, all he wants to do now is to not screw up and continue living in this nightmare...But he did... He never thought he would be given the chance to experience a life in the Surface with a cute cinnabun who answered his HELP.[ Underfell!Sans x Underfell!Gaster ]or is it[One-sided Underfell!Gaster x Underfell!Sans]EXTRA Chapter: Why are you so Addicting?If Sans sees Papyrus as anangel sent to SAVE him,then Papyrus saw Sans as theForbidden Fruit in Paradise.[Young possessive Love between Underfell!Sans x Underfell!Papyrus]





	1. A Demon's way to LoVe Your Family

**Author's Note:**

> *Papyrus is deux ex machina. ~~Nah, Dragons are just so strong and Sans called out to him.~~
> 
> Let's not add humor to this... It should be a bit angst.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans' POV and he thinks his experience is a comedy.
> 
> The skeleton thinks he deserves everything that happened to him and waits for his death.
> 
> Major self-esteem issues and disturbed childhood, next chapter will portray how Sans recovers and alters both his and Papyrus childhood life to portray Familial Love (What has Gaster done?!)
> 
> And then I'll post another one-shot connected to that sooner or later. :T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Demon Realm has a twisted sense of the word Love.

"..." Sans slumped on the floor, dull red eyes stare at the entrance of the closed library. Blood oozing out intermingling with his dust, it was about time before he dies. Wearing a white long sleeve with ruffles (now unrecognizable with the rips and blood), his navy blue and red-outlined wings have shielded its owner as the faint light of the sunrise penetrated into the building. He was the Prince of Darkness, the bastard son of the Demon Lord. Disgracing his father's image, he deserves everything that has happened in his hellish life.

 

_"I'm not done with you yet. Come here." Gaster ordered. Injured all over by bone attacks, physical attacks and being tossed around like a doll, Sans went towards his father. Limping, Sans tries his best to even his breath. It seems his father was stimulated with their session._

_"Kneel down." Sans didn't even need to hear the order because this wasn't the first time his father has tormented him like this. Seeing the glowing member, Sans holds it with one hand before opening his mouth. Sans wondered if he was enjoying this now? Bobbing his head and twirling his tongue around it, he could hear his father growl._

_"That's right. Take it like the slut you are..." The Demon Lord taunted as he sat right in front of Sans. His father had held the back of his skull as he continued his ministration. His mouth continues to suck on the throbbing member in his mouth, tasting the disgusting fluids of his parent. Gaster continues to thrust deeper to his son's mouth, closing his eyes without paying heed of Sans' choking and urgency to pull away when he released._

 

Afraid of showing weakness, Gaster had isolated his son from the rest, worn away in the dark as the adult releases his anger and frustration at the One HP demon. No one would question the actions of the Demon Lord, not even the fire elemental or a yellow lizard scientist assistant as they visited the Demon Lord's domain. They were neutral parties Greed and Envy respectively. They could not raise a hand against Gaster's rule. The Demon Lord was too strong, manipulative and cruel. Sans wondered what karma has granted him such a life? He just knows he wasn't meant to be a demon from the way he judges things fairly.

 

_"h-hold my hand." Sans whispered as he removed the spells casted towards twin brunettes. Both of them stared at him, crimson eyes slowly turning into effect. The one wearing a tag called MERCY, whispers, "w-why are you... helping us?"_

_"i don't know...but this... isn't right" Sans tugged both of them as he took a quick teleport. He was happy to say he mastered one ability right. Teleport - the basic skills for all demons. Landing on Chillby's bar, the fire elemental stood up in alarm. Sans knows he can trust Chillby with these two children and ordered in a raspy voice, "t-take them to the surface... please!"_

_"But you-!" Chillby's sentence went to deaf ears as Sans returned. The child was well-aware of his actions but he could never let these two suffer more torture than necessary. They didn't deserve it. He feels the need to see them alive._

 

*TAP TAP TAP *

"..." Sans can't recall when Gaster stopped being nice to him. Chillby who wished to pamper his SOUL, feeding him with magic and real food items, had ulterior motives when he reached the **bearing age**... Sans couldn't stop the bartender's advances, but Gaster learned soon enough and placed the Head Unit to where he belongs (punishing him for talking with others). Sans was beginning to feel like he's given his body to a lot of people over and over, accepting punishment and pleading for MERCY when found out. Only the Demon Lord's close associates know his name and presence. The rest of the Demon realm? They think he's dead and forgotten, eaten by his own father. Cannibalism isn't that rare in the realm. SOUL, EMOTION and MAGIC being the primary substance that sustains a demon, Sans could actually live off fucking and being tormented with the emotion of LOVE in him. However...

 

_"Sans... Why are you a pathetic piece of shit?" Gaster asked. Sitting on the throne with a red carpet at the center rolled down to the exit, Gaster's jet-black wings (with a silent glow of purple outlines in the dark) peeking out of his shoulders as he stared at his son._

_"i-i don't know..." Sans confessed, red eyes staring at his father as Gaster frowned. Snapping his fingers, Sans sensed several demons entering the room. Surrounding Sans, Gaster rests his chin on his propped up hand. "Maybe a little desperation will do the trick."_

_"w-wait! stop. father!" Sans pleaded as he dodged several attacks but was inflicted with a seal on his back. All he could hear were laughter and taunts as he felt hands scraping and roaming all over his body. Sans' cries were left unanswered. Gaster simply watched._

 

    Sans loves his father, no matter how disgusting and menial his tasks are given to him. He truly deserved such a punishment because of his weakness - his pitiful existence. If he was stronger, he would have become more loved. If he was stronger, he could have LOVED all those bastards who hurt him. He knows Gaster loves him, loves him so much to the point of trying to kill him. Love in the Demon realm is twisted and foreign, Sans has no idea what Love really means but LOVE? LOVE was linked to strength, dominance and power over all. Gaster always said he loves him, but he isn't killing him so was that Loving LOVE? Love - The ACT of possession and power play over your subordinates...? Then Sans loves Gaster for protecting him as his item, that he was safe and sound even with hidden scars and broken bones underneath his clothes. Sans wondered why he's here.

 

_"Heh. This was easy, why does the Demon Lord have this easy EXP in his room?" A demon chuckled. On the ground, Sans tried to stand up but retained his magic. He needed it to conserve his HP, it was dropping fast._

_"Must be his fuck slave, we should play with him while we're here~" The other demon kicked Sans to the side, causing him to flinch and try to curl away from the attacks. **0.02/1**. Sans wondered how these demons were able to enter Gaster's area. They must be assassins sent to dethrone Gaster. The other demon was more serious, pushing his allies aside to lift Sans by the chin. "Where is Gaster?"_

_"i... don't know..." Sans lied. He knows where Gaster went. He was in the party, flirting with other potential mates to create a stronger demon offspring. Even though he was looking at Sans as his eligible mate, Gaster and Sans has no idea why their SOUL connection was disrupted each and every time. Gaster blames it on Sans cheating on him, but Sans has never met anyone who has touched his SOUL as painful and traumatizing as Gaster._

_"Oh come on boss! We need some good fucks and this guy's reeking of his heat!" The male demon (who suggested they play with him) whined. The demon grumbled and casts a binding spell, trapping a near-death demon to the ground with vines wrapping through his bones. Sans couldn't feel anything, tired and dizzy for some strange reason._

 

"da dadadada da da~" Sans passed his time remembering a tune he heard from long ago, waiting for the incoming entity to kill him. Sans thought he could of some use to anyone, such as that of his father or to the fire bartender, but he was only a burden. He can't cast strong magic, his STATs are all 1 even if he gained LOVE, he doesn't hold charisma or the ingenuity of his father, he can't bare an offspring... Utterly useless. But no matter how hard he tries to end his life or allow someone to take it for him, he REFUSES. Sans chickens out and begs for MERCY or he stops and cries in his sleep. In the Demon Realm, the only attachment he has is with: His father, the bartender and the lizard scientist. The bartender merely wants to use him and treat him as his own possession. The scientist wants to research about the unknown elements in his SOUL. His father was the only one who loves him, but Sans could not offer the Love his father wants. He can't bear a child, he can't FIGHT back against his enemies, he stutters and was too weak for his own good.

 

_"g-ghmrh!" Sans scream was muffled as there was a dick in his mouth and a dick in his lower part. Two demons were holding him down and were thrusting in different paces. Sans hoped someone would come and save him, but he knew no one would. This was the Demon Realm, there was no such thing as MERCY._

_"What a peculiar SOUL..." The last demon muttered, causing Sans to twitch as he pulled out Sans' SOUL from his rib cage, a wry grin on his face. In comparison to the rest of the demons, Sans was born with a white SOUL. Gaster suspects it must be because of their bloodline came from the fallen angels. Sans being the one to hold the recessive gene, Gaster personally whispered that he will be the one to taint his SOUL when the time is right._

_"It has yet to crack... " Sans felt panic arising his SOUL as the hands massaged it in a familiar way as his father. Sans shivered and pleasure but tried to stop himself. He really was a slut was he? Enjoying his offenders destructive attempt towards him, Sans hears a soft whisper. "Maybe that's why the old coot took this demon. Heh. Not for long~"_

_"!" Sans felt nails pierce his SOUL, creating paper cuts and his SOUL began to bleed. Instead of pain or pleasure, Sans' mind was overridden with fear. Fear of being disposed, fear of being forgotten because of how broken he is. With the last remaining energy in his SOUL and the rushing amount of adrenaline, Sans disappeared. Teleporting as far as he could, Sans collapsed in a ruined area-No. It's a library of some sorts. Heh. He's going to die in a room filled of knowledge, knowledge that his father once lovingly taught him before he gave up and cursed his existence. The first thing Sans did was cry but no one came._

 

"..." Even when he's dying, Sans could not even his breathing. He knows what a Heat means. He's already gone and aided his father in his heat countless of times, but this was the first time he's underwent one himself. If he moves now, he's dead. Death by over bleeding, Last thoughts would be should have fucked the floor. Sans wanted to laugh, but his EMOTIONs were running dry. Sans missed joking around and taunting others, he was remorseful.

 

*TAP TAP TAP *

 

'a sun shower huh?' Sans wondered, hearing the continuous amount of droplets pouring outside.  He was tired, dying, horny and hungry at a sunrise. Isn’t this a fine day? He's free EXP as well as Fucks for Demons and Humans. Sans rests his back on the book shelf behind him, looking at the entrance/exit for the approaching individual lucky to get their first kill. This looked like the only way to be useful. He can't go back now; Gaster would kill him ten times over. The guy deserves better than having a broken dead beat 1 HP demon as a son or lover.

 

_"hey dad! what are those?" Sans pointed out, looking at a gigantic red different-looking lizard with huge wings. It looks unsettled, anger as it tries to trash away from the chains that bind it. Gaster looks at the direction and grinned. "That my son is the epitome of disaster and misfortune, the creatures who will even survive longer than us true demons simply because of promises and protection towards its treasures. That is what a dragon looks like."_

_"H-how did we get it, D-doctor Gaster?" Another lab assistant, a blonde lizard asked as she peers at the STATs of the violent creature. Gaster placed his hand on a key pad, summoning out various data of other captive dragons. "This is our third dragon, Alphys. As I said, they are attracted to misfortune, treasures and knowledge. They are forewarnings that something tragic would occur in the Surface. I simply dispatch a team of mages and two legions of all the Wrath and Envy Units to capture it, though the first dragon was found at the waterfall area attracted to the bizarre global climate alteration in the area. Have you ever seen the area snowing? Of course you two haven't, you didn't live as long as I have."_

 

*TAP TAP TAP *

 

"i wish i could... see a dragon... again." More like Sans wished he could have the old Gaster back. The one who would tell him stories or information relating to Science, the one who would hurry towards his area when he's sick and observe his illness before giving medicine, the one who would offer an ear over his insecurities towards his magic and attacks and even offer sparring lessons... But now?

*TAP TAP TAP! *

"heh." Sans laughed. He should let go because he was a **no one** to Gaster. Past Gaster or Present, the Demon Lord deserves someone better.

...

"!" Sans' senses turned sharp when he took a whiff in the air of something sweet-no mellow. Like the entity bathed in golden flowers... So it wasn't a demon, it was worse. It was a blessed Human armed with an enchanted weapon. The person must be part of **The Organization** to be gifted with this item. Sensing the Human without LVL made Sans anxious, waiting for the entity to appear. It was eager to kill, eager to gain LVL, eager to... please?  And was that the sound of wings?

....

"?" Sans forced himself to stare up to see a small albino child with (breath-taking) vermilion embezzled orange sparkle eyes wearing a white tattered, loose shirt drenched in water and mud. What was most bizarre was the snow white leathery wings behind its back as it went near him.

~~_**Who you?** _ ~~

"sans... sans the skeleton demon." Sans couldn't help but greet his LOVER. The child held a knife in one hand as they went closer. Sans knows from the scent that this was the one who was blessed. Upon coming closer, he could also smell the innocence and HOPE in the child. Was this kid a chimera? A homunculus? Heh. Not bad.

_~~**So you call Papyrus!** ~~ _

"so you're in luck. i'm free exp... kiddo." Sans joked, but he couldn't take his eyes off his attacker as it went close to him. It's white wings fluttered, shaking off some water droplets to drop on the floor. Their orange-red eyes looked like gems and their pale skin looked like a corpse, the kid was now few feet away from him. Well... he had too much fuck in one life time (a thousand years or more maybe? He stopped counting when Gaster stopped celebrating his birthday or when he stopped going outside all together). It sounds reasonable for Death to think that a kid should be the one to kill him.

~~_**What is EXP?** _ ~~

"?" Sans wondered what was taking it so long. Another side of him still imagines how Gaster's doing down there, but an unknown side has asked him to question the foreigner's intention.

~~**Can you tell Papyrus why you call Papyrus when it raining?** ~~

"kid. you're **killing** me here. can ya fucking LOVE me now?!" Sans was pissed, but he was internally laughing at his joke. The child blinked and knelt down with the knife on their hand. Sans closed his eyes, his SOUL beating fast but also causing it to bleed more in the process. His black blood was tainting the white marble floor. He didn't expect the following scenes.. 

~~_**Papyrus can do that but Papyrus get sick later.** _ ~~

 "♫~" The child hums, repeating the tone Sans hummed few minutes ago as it wrapped their arms around him. Closing him in for a hug, Sans choked at the familiar/distant feeling and struggles to push/pull the child away/closer? The two stayed there in that position before Sans' eyes begin to close... His SOUL beginning to crack and turn into dust.

_Help me_

_~~**How Papyrus help this time?** ~~ _  

Sans was getting tired from everything. So was this a MERCY killing -When his guard is lowered down, the kid will swipe for the kill? That was... nice of them. 

_Anyone there?_

  _ ~~ **Uh... Why you ask when Papyrus here hugging you?**~~_  

At least he will of some use to someone before he died...  

_I'm so Lonely..._

  _ ** ~~T~~** ~~ **hat's why Papyrus here!**~~_

Before falling unconscious, Sans saw the child tilted its head. Apparently, the kid thinks he look pathetic.  

_So Scared_

**_STOP!!!_ **  

 ** _Papyrus don't get you!_** Sans hears its thoughts loud and clear. It sounded angry and was the kid pouting? That was adorable. It placed both of its hand on his skull and made Sans face it. Double adorable.

 ** _can you hear Papyrus now?!_** Sans nodded but paused when the child continues, creating questions based on the echoes of his thoughts at the back of his head.

 

 **_What you thinking?!_ **  

**My last thoughts before I die?**

_**Why you want to die?** _  

 ~~~~~~~~**I want to go back.**

_**Why here?**  _

**I don't know anymore.**    

_**What's LOVE Love?** _

~~**Do people even ask that?**~~  

_**Why do we need to know then?!**_

**Because they want to be part of something.**

 

**~~_What's RESET?_ ~~ **

**~~Everything back from the START.~~ **  

**~~_Why can't everyone die?_ ~~ **

**~~The RESETs aren't stopping.~~ **

 

 _**What makes you think you die then?** _  

~~**Why? Why can't I stay dead?** ~~

_**Because you part of something.** _

~~**Why doesn't anyone love me?** ~~

_**Papyrus can Love you?** _

_**...** _

 

 _ **Papyrus here to help!**_ The child replied but it went unanswered.. 

"?" The entity tilts its head and goes closer to look at the stranger. Eyes turned full circle as the stranger tumbles down on them.

_**FIGHT           [ ACT ]         ITEM          MERCY** _

_**Heavy!**_ Half its body crushed with a bleeding dusty person, the entity fluttered its white wings and several rune circles appeared from the ground.

_***SAVE** _

**_Talk please_** The child begins to restore the foreigner's HP in hopes it would wake up.

***No response**

“Nyeh?” The child nudged, hoping that sound would wake the person up... Person’s out cold.

_**FIGHT            ACT          ITEM         [ MERCY ]** _

**_Papyrus dunno you well!_**  Tugging the person's left wing, the child tries to push the skeleton off with his small hands. They failed.

_***SPARE** _

_**Why you no answ-?!**_  The entity asked, but the demon's arms encased itself fully towards the child, covering them up with his fully-recovered wings.

_**FIGHT          [  ACT ]         ITEM           MERCY** _

Now hidden, the entity growls at the sleeping person but there was still no response. The child wailed, flailing out their arms to free themselves from the wings. Fail. It laid there silently, waiting for the stranger to wake up, the same stranger who called it to the **Grand Yet Forgotten Library**.

_***CHECK** _

The child looks over the demon and sighs, curling itself closer to it as it shivers from the lack of heat.

_***Harbinger of  DESPAIR** _

_**What DESPAIR?**_ Papyrus wonders if his owner is looking for him. Maybe he shouldn't have come here? But then, this person keeps calling for him so he can't ignore it. He was the Terrible Dragon Papyrus!

_**FIGHT          [  ACT ]         ITEM           MERCY** _

_***DREAM** _

_**You awake yet?**_ The child asked but the skeleton still slept. The demon's wings would not open, causing the entity to fiddle with the bones and CURE the cracks of the alien's SOUL.

 _**FIGHT          [  ACT ]         ITEM           MERCY** _  

_***CHECK** _

**_When you wake up?_** The child could not CURE it. The SOUL was beyond saving but the entity was enamored with the mysteries lurking in the SOUL. Papyrus decides to peel it off, exposing a pure BLACK SOUL underneath the innocent WHITE. The albino shivered but continued his ministrations, collecting data as time goes by. The SOUL has a lot of unknown information Papyrus has yet to learn and the enclosure reminded him of when he was still inside an incubator.

_***The one who called for your HELP.** _

_**What happens if my shiny hits his shiny?**_ Papyrus wondered, summoning out his small pure white SOUL and pushing it to the half-peeled Black and white SOUL in the rib cage. Papyrus flinched at the weird sensation and gasped when his SOUL got engulfed by the other person's SOUL. Papyrus quickly placed his hands inside and plucked his SOUL out, panting at the strange but really giddy sensation on the ACT.

***Crack ***

"NYEH!" Papyrus panicked as Sans stirs. Papyrus noticed that the BLACK SOUL lost more of its WHITE Shell and Sans' SOUL started to create red sparks around it. Papyrus blinked and yelped, holding his small SOUL away from the big SOUL. The BLACK SOUL came out, wanting to go near his SOUL because it must like his white shiny?! Papyrus isn't sure and lets it go near. Almost immediately, small black tentacles wrapped his WHITE SOUL and the BLACK SOUL dragged it close to rub against his. Papyrus pushed his back to Sans' wings and uses telekinesis to separate the two SOULS away. Grabbing his SOUL again, Papyrus wondered why he was having difficulty in breathing? The BLACK SOUL continues to break its WHITE SHELL, hovering passively unless it reaches considerable contact with his small WHITE SOUL.

"..." Papyrus furrows his eyebrows.  ** _Why you bullying my shiny?!_**

No one responded and the albino had to place the BLACK SOUL back in the rib cage by tempting it with his WHITE SOUL. Papyrus is sure Sans is all right with him playing with his SOUL right? The WHITE SHELL was already breaking so all he did was unveil it! Papyrus used a blue attack when he saw the Sans' SOUL zoomed too close to his hovering near the rib cage. Papyrus desummons his SOUL and gave a triumphant Nyeh!, sticking his tongue out to mock the big bully SOUL. Papyrus could have sworn he heard Sans chuckle.

...

 ** _You awake!_**   Three days later, the child noticed the BLACK SOUL glowing with new crimson and azure sparks going across it. The WHITE SHELL was also half broken so no big deal! It was also the time when Sans woke up, staring into the eyes of a curious toddler.

 _ **Thank goodness!  Papyrus can't handle unholy!**_ Fully healed and feeling unusually swell, Sans noticed the child vulnerable to a single swipe. If he kills the Kid now, he can go back and return to his normal life in the Demon realm... Knowing the fact that he'll get a worse punishment on a deed he never wanted to do. What? He was going to let those guys break his SOUL and let him turn to dust. No way! Sans looks at the child's eyes, it was no longer a gem color but pitch black. It was disappointing. Sans wanted to see it again.

"why?" Sans croaked, bringing his hands close to the child. Holding its neck and stroking the throat, Sans eyed a red collar worn by the child. 'And I thought I was the free EXP.'  

 ** _Papyrus worry you die!_** The child's white wings were concealed with magic and Sans finally noticed that the child had a light blush on its face. The child was sick and it was because of him. Sans got confused as to why the child would do such a stupid thing. "i mean... why are you here if... y-you aren't gonna kill me? s-shouldn't you be with-"

**FIGHT          [ACT]         ITEM           MERCY**

_**Because you call Papyrus and Papyrus come to you**_ Yet the child, Papyrus, never opened its mouth, talking to him using telepathy.  _ **Papyrus also wanna be smart and love you so you get better. can you teach Papyrus be smart and love?**_  

***CHECK**

Sans slid his hand (already made a small cut that made the red collar fall down to the floor) to the back of the child and brought the sick albino close for a hug. Papyrus returns the hug with a small Nyeh? as he felt tears fall down his back.

***Restored your health until you fully recovered, h ~~e is useless now.~~**

Sans was crying, clutching the child as if his life depends on it. Sans buries his skull on the child's neck, struggling to finish his sentence from all the emotions inside. "s-sure... papyrus...."

***But he loves you because you're you.**

* * *

 

"c-can I really be yours?" Sans whispered as the two sat together by the table as he held a book. Papyrus was on his lap, looking at the pictures with awe. Innocent, worried albino filled with HOPE, Papyrus turns to him and asked with a wide smile.  ** _Like a brother_ _?!_**

"y-yeah." Sans snuggled close to the child, the sweet scent makes his mouth water but Sans forces it down. He never had a sibling before, but he feels like he met the child before. Was it in a reincarnation? Was Papyrus Gaster's previous test subjects? He doesn't recall. Papyrus gave a strange yet cute Nyeh, _**YAY! PAPYRUS HAS BROTHER!**_

***Crack ***

"lil' bro." Sans coos and watched his new brother flip the pages as he read, feeling the albino's SOUL close to his. Sans read some spell and herbal books to alleviate the sickness, but tomorrow Sans will need to go out and buy medicine. 

***Crack ***

"Nyeh~!" Papyrus couldn't say a word, but he could speak telepathically. He might as well say he's stuck taking care of this bundle of **Hope**. Sans pushed the thought of Gaster aside, not even hoping that the guy would care about his well-being. If Gaster really loved him, he would have used their familial bond and went straight to the general area. He didn't. Sans was angry but also accepting. Sans feels like the only reason why he's all calm and all cheers is because of Papyrus. He was too gullible and he likes his puns. 

***Crack ***

"Ny-nyeeh~!" Papyrus whined when Sans pressed him closer, the SOUL of his little brother with white demon wings makes his SOUL warm. Even when it stings, Sans loved the addicting feeling of his SOUL going all fluttery when Papyrus is close by. Sans blames it on the HEAT he literally skipped because of his near-death experience, but Papyrus mentioned there is a spell that lessens the degree of the annoying cycle. In truth, Sans could not believe his brother's words because he needs proof. But if he doesn't accept this hypothesis then that means they're.... compatible. Sans doesn't want to think about that. Papyrus is too pure to do those type of things... yet.

***Crack ***

"tired?" Sans asked and Papyrus nodded. It felt Sans was meant to meet Papyrus. Besides, he always wanted to be a big brother. Taking care of Papyrus felt right, Sans takes the book away from the child and stores it back using telekinesis. He was happy to say that whatever happened has fixed his magic pathways to become a lot more fluid. For once in his life, he was capable of protecting someone. Sans felt giddy, he needed to learn more spells, train harder, become stronger even with his 1 HP which can go above 1 if he sleeps with Papyrus... Hmmm... Do not question his brother bond! Placing the child down, Sans tests out his teleportation skills by stealing a thick blanket and pillows with some desserts in some kingdom nearby (using the map are useful), Sans returns to place the blanket on Papyrus and place a pillow above his head. The wrapped candy was placed in his still durable pockets. He will need to get the medicine and return as soon as possible.

"Nyeh?" Papyrus asked in a soft voice and Sans gives a light touch of his teeth to the albino's forehead. Sans whispers, "be right back bro."

"Nyeh!" Papyrus nodded and Sans' smile gone wider. He wonders if his smile looked creepy. It's been so long since he smiled, but Papyrus didn't mind. _'His cute cinnabun~'_

 

 ***** **Crack! ***

 

Sans never bothered to look at his SOUL. His BLACK SOUL that has a small WHITE SHELL on its head remaining, ready to shatter given the right moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that Papyrus has met Sans, he has no idea that Sans (traumatized with the demon realm) would hold him as the most precious thing in the world... Even when Papyrus should be the one to do so. [If you've read the two one-shots in the series]
> 
> We all know what happens if a person loses his HOPE right? [Not good things but it happened]
> 
> It also isn't helpful how Papyrus is the pillar Sans sanity which will break in another One-shot you have to wait for... :T


	2. EXTRA Chapter: Why are you so Addicting?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus wants to stop, but Sans ~~won't let him~~ keeps calling him.
> 
> Sans wants to stop, but Papyrus ~~craves for him~~ isn't stopping him.
> 
> They aren't going to stop until something happens between them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We should always make 2 chapters in every One-shot. That will be the policy!

"what took ya so long?" Sans asked, looking up as he leaned on a book shelf. Papyrus knows it's wrong to keep coming back to the **Grand Yet Forgotten Library**. He memorized all of the information and has helped fully recover the Demon he found back then... However, Sans keeps beckoning him to come back. His White SOUL quivers as the eight-year old walks closer to the older demon, offering him a smile and whiff taste of the **Unknown**.

 

"I was busy." Papyrus answered truthfully and saw the corner of his brother's mouth lower. In all his moments with the demon, the child knows his older brother loves to smile and play pranks with him. No. He wasn't your older brother. He's an agent of the dark. What are you doing?! It was wrong to come back after months of deprivation of the demon. Papyrus was told to hang out with Asriel more to create a Pact - A Pact that involves restoring and protecting the Human Race or what not. Papyrus doesn't really care, but he did as Undyne ordered him to do. Asriel was nice and full of warmth. Papyrus really loved the child as Toriel took care of the twin orphans. However, after the Pact was formed, Papyrus immediately separates away from Asriel. Asriel who was looking at the Half-demon twins with unknown fondness. A Pact which is reinforced with consent is good enough. It doesn't need the willingness of the parties... It just has to be done.

"on what?" Sans sat down and Papyrus wondered why he no longer flinched at the stinging sensation as he gave the demon a hug. He was a HOLY WHITE Half-Dragon, this person is a Demon. Why is he returning to Sans? Sans, who revealed himself to destroy and murder thousands of lives had, returned the hug. Inhaling his untainted magic, Sans pulled him closer and sighed. 

"For Humanity." Papyrus shouldn't be doing this. If he were in his right mind, the child would order the demon to leave and never come back. He knows from several demons interrogated by Undyne that Sans is the deadliest demon in recent events. Papyrus doesn't know if that's true, seeing as his brother never harmed a fly when he's with him, but Undyne told him to run when he sees the skeleton demon. 'But he's not in his skeleton demon form.'

"screw humanity, i'm glad you're safe." Sans whispers and Papyrus buries his head on the albino's neck. Both in their Human forms, people often mistake the two for siblings. They were wrong. He was a half-breed and Sans was a demon, they shouldn't be together.

"Don't say that! I have HOPE for Humanity." Papyrus argues and rubs his nose to Sans' neck, his lower legs rubbing against Sans' thighs to get closer. Papyrus brings Sans closer and he could already taste the amount of EMOTIONs swirling in the demon. Not just emotion, but the albino could taste knowledge - Knowledge he has never sensed from any other being but Sans. He could sense Sans breathing on his shoulder, drinking up his scent. Papyrus wasn't weak, he could handle demons absorb his outside energy.

 

"p-paps... god. you sure you wanna do this?" Sans gasped, struggling to keep his instincts at bay. Papyrus definitely should stop. He knows Sans is also trying to stop visiting him and vice versa, but they just... They were addicted to each other. If Sans sees Papyrus as an **angel sent to SAVE him** , then Papyrus saw Sans as the **Forbidden Fruit in Paradise**. Papyrus doesn't know what to do. A few months away from Sans and the demon was wreaking havoc left and right for fun while Papyrus struggles not to go outside and call out to the demon to stop. Why can't he stop? He knows Sans can! He was his cool strong brother that was worried for him.

"You're mine right?" Papyrus muttered as if their whole ACT was a crime against Humanity. Sans' aura shifted, it turned darker and more dominating. He should really stop. If he asked, Sans would immediately stop and pretend it never happened. However, he wants more. He craves for more knowledge and Sans satisfies this craving. Papyrus was intoxicated with the taste and willingly went for seconds and thirds.

"let me enchant ourselves so we won't hurt each other..." Sans was nervous, but his smile was unwavering. Both of their SOULs came out yet Sans was watching his every MOVE, not acting. Papyrus had to be the one to push Sans to the book shelf and feverishly roamed his hands at his brother's body. Papyrus should stop. He really should stop before it's too late. Sans' SOUL glowed as Sans hissed, gripping on his younger brother's waist and bringing him eye to eye. Papyrus asked again, in a soft voice. "Let me change the question.  Am I yours?"

" **yes.** " Sans panted and went down to nibble on the side of Papyrus neck, kissing and licking the blood off the injuries. Papyrus clamped his mouth, but couldn't help moan at the sensation as his neck was attacked by his brother. Papyrus' eyes flickered to crimson as he commanded his WHITE SOUL to go against the BLACK SOUL. If the young dragon thirsts for knowledge and emotion, the demon lusts over his SOUL and Magic.

"Then be mine!" Papyrus growled and tackled his brother down the ground (causing the book shelf to fall), his white wings summoned out as he looked down at his brother possessively. It was an addicting game Sans introduced after a year of brotherly bonding and it called for a steady balance. If the other party tilts over, they would suffer the consequence of the dominant party. The siblings forgot about the rules, especially when they had a sample taste of each other. Sans twists the younger male down, kissing everywhere on his face except the lips and answered in a low tone which sent chills to his spine. "i've always been yours."

 

The two never really removed their garments except for the gloves, boots and scarf. Rubbing, touching, kissing, tasting, licking and taunting were the only things allowed in the game. No sexual play or attachments, this was a game for siblings in the demon realm. Sans knows they aren't really siblings, he also knows they aren't in the demon realm, but that was the only custom he knows and Papyrus saw it as information. He only wanted to try the games once, he never expected the game to escalate to a series of harsh consequences.

"S-sans!" Papyrus called out, trying to pry himself away as he reached his peak. His peak limit being the overload of information given to him in terms of SOUL. It gave him an equivalent to eating tons of chocolate, a wonderful sparring session with Undyne, a successful mission against a Head Unit of the DEMONS and a silent night of sleep with his brother Sans. It felt wonderful, but this was an impossible scenario. Why else did this become addictive?

" **n-no... not yet**!" Sans cursed in a demon language as he refused to leave his younger brother alone. Papyrus knows he should stop, remembering how Chara commented how tasty his magic tends to be, but he still keeps going at it. He also knows that allowing Sans to keep being near his SOUL and Magic is driving the demon against the wall. Papyrus knows Sans wants a lot of things from him, but Sans was the type to wait for things to ripen. If Papyrus wasn't so demanding, the young albino would find his older brother being the one taking control of the relationship. If Papyrus stopped craving for Sans or loving him as the cool brother he is (which Sans still is, strange enough), Sans would redeem his traits and manipulate his way into **The Organization** just to have his 'brother' again. He did that before and Papyrus wasn't going to repeat the mistake again. Too many were killed.

 

"mgh!" Papyrus' mouth was covered with his scarf as Sans pressed himself painfully at him, also biting on Papyrus' robes as the two SOULs above them squirts out red, orange and blue magic. Papyrus and Sans was gasping for air, dizzy and yet satisfied with their session. It's been so long since they've met and this was how Papyrus wanted it-No. Sans already anticipated this. The demon constantly called out to him with promises and threats while he was hidden from the world. It was strange for Sans to do that when he's the one who often orders and curses the demon for his faults.

"i love you." Sans held Papyrus close, one arm on his butt while the other was on his upper back. It was a signal that the older wanted the younger to rest on his chest and stay with him for the night. Papyrus' white wings enclose both of them and Papyrus sighs in content as their SOULs vanish, leaving a messy splatter of colorful magic in its wake. Papyrus should really stop visiting Sans. He should stop before it's too late. Once he reached thirteen, Sans might teach him something more addicting and Papyrus might never learn to get away from his supposed brother. Papyrus decides to rest his head on Sans' collarbone, giving a peck on the neck and he watched in amusement as Sans' hold grew tighter. Papyrus replies, "I know."

"and if you stop loving me..." Sans' arm grabbed hold of his robes, robes that Papyrus knows Sans would willingly tear off his body and do unsightly things. Sans has so much control that Papyrus wants to keep pushing it. He should really stop, but he can't because Papyrus knows he's caught in Sans' web of knowledge while Sans is attracted to the sweetness of his SOUL. If either of them were going to stop, they needed a third party - a catalyst that would distract Sans. Papyrus knows he can be cruel, but Sans... He was more deceitful and conniving. Papyrus rests his lower arms on Sans chest and watched Sans' crimson eyes glow with a possessive touch to it. "i'll simply **teach you to love me again**."

"That's a tall claim." Papyrus taunts, knowing Sans loves being challenged. Papyrus reaches forward to place his hand on the demon's neck, his eyes never leaving the hungry possessive yet knowledge-filled eyes. Papyrus should definitely stop this relationship, him being a half-dragon wasn't supposed to create attachment with a demon. A very possessive strong demon who quivers at the sight of his wrath but willing to FIGHT if his actions are disadvantageous.

"I can never best my brother on such terms." Papyrus confessed, tracing a circle over the demon's neck. Sans remained still, breathing turning even and aura decreasing in size. The whole library reeked with dark magic all because of Sans. That was okay because Sans was his, but Papyrus knows he can't hold onto Sans forever. Once he reached of bearing age, **The Organization** will provide him an eligible lover to create another dragon puppy. Both siblings know they love and LOVE each other, creating a twisted sibling relationship filled with lies and secrets. Yet the two were fine with this, they were contented with what they had... Not really. More like, they continuous find more ACTs to interact with each other. It was a dangerous relationship and Papyrus can't stop. Papyrus pinches the neck, whispering in a somewhat angry yet loving tone. "What I **will** do is eliminate any opposing parties that hinder you to come back to me. You are **mine** , after all."

 

"cuddle?" Sans asked, actually pleaded as he rolled the younger to the ground beside him. Papyrus simply held on his brother and felt the fabric of his brother's clothes. Silence means YES, Papyrus could feel Sans' SOUL quiver for a round two. For a lazy demon, Sans tends to like a lot of attention. Papyrus ignored it, tired and needing to segregate the information gathered. He was an organized half-dragon and he was cuddling his brother because that's what brothers do. Cuddling and sleeping were Sans' favorite part, even entering his room just for it. Papyrus had to keep warning him about a lot of things and rules. Sans agreed but really... The demon simply keeps bypassing the law with his mind.

"Do you think we can get over each other?" Papyrus wondered, eyes closed but he sensed the EMOTION of **Content** turn into darker EMOTIONS - **FEAR, LUST** and **WRATH**. Papyrus closed his eyes as Sans held him closer, opening them to feel his familiar bed sheets and pillow. They were back in his room, no one in sight. Sans covered each other with a huge blanket, burrowing down to give a kiss on the forehead. Sans ~~lied~~ said, "yup."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... That why we should blame childhood for everything Kids. :T

**Author's Note:**

> It isn't helpful how Papyrus is the pillar Sans sanity which will break in another One-shot you have to wait for... :T


End file.
